This description relates to hailing a vehicle such as an autonomous vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a common method for a person 10 to hail a vehicle such as a taxicab or a ride-sharing vehicle, the person enters a request by interacting with a mobile app. The request is processed by the mobile app and then forwarded through the cellular telephone network or the Internet to a central server 12 where it is processed and then forwarded through the cellular telephone network to a driver of the vehicle 14.